


Drifting, Falling

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 Beachhead, Episode: s09e07 Ex Deus Machina, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could hear your own heartbeat, in a space suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Major Tom (Coming Home)" (song by Shiny Toy Guns)

You could hear your own heartbeat, in a space suit. Sam had forgotten that, since the last time she’d been in one. But then, she’d had other things to worry about. Now, she had nothing to do _but_ think about things like that.

All her life she’d dreamed of going into space, but somehow she’d never imagined it quite like this. There were pieces of debris everywhere— for a while, Sam had tried to track them, before she’d realized that even if one did hit her, there wasn’t much she could do about it, out here by herself. It was kind of beautiful, in a way, if she didn’t think about the dead who were doubtless floating out here with her.

A jagged bit of hull caught the light from the distant sun, then spun away out of sight.

Sam just floated, listening to the steady beat of her heart… until the gleaming hull of an F-304 glided into sight.

THE END


End file.
